Panthers are Hot
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Kakashi buys a panther and takes him home. When they get home his new pet turns into a hot guy!
1. My New Pet

Kakashi walked down the cold street home. He shivered and rubbed his arms. "I need to stop with this over time."  
"Hey you want to by a cat real cheap. He's already trained. He'll be good," a shady man said. Kakashi though about how lonly he was at home.  
"Ok. I'll take him," he said handing over the money. The shady guy smiled, dropped a chain in his hand and ran. Kakashi looked at the chain and shrugged. He shovved his hands into his pockets and cntinued home. He walked up to the porch and opened the door. He turned to let his cat in and froze. Instead of the small house cat he thought he bought, a panther was attatched to the other side of the chain. He looked at it and opened the door. "Go on, inside."  
The panther did as he was told and went inside. Kakashi looked at himself in the mirror and shook his head. "What have you done? 


	2. Fun Time

Kakashi pulled the blanket over him more as it was pulled back slightly. He jumped awake as something rubbed against his chest and a heavy weight was on his stomach and chest. He pulled the blanket back to see a strange man on top of him. He panicked and pushed him off. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"Mmmmm? Huh?" the man said. Kakashi looked at him and noticed how hot he was. The man had long black hair, tanned skin, deep stress lines under his eyes, toned muscles, black eye, and he was naked. "My name's Itachi. You bought me last night. I'm yours now."

"I bought a panther last night, not a hot guy," Kakashi answered looking at Itachi. Itachi smiled showing his sharp canine teeth. Kakashi gasped and backed into the headboard. Itachi followed him. He stopped centimeters from Kakashi's face.

"Glad to know you think I'm hot. So, I never got the name of my new owner. Will you tell me?" Itachi asked running his finger down Kakashi's chest. Kakashi shivered at the touch.

"I'm Kakashi, now how did you transform from a panther to a man?" Kakashi asked looking at Itachi as he got off the bed. Itachi shrugged as he started going thruogh Kakashi's drawers. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for clothes. What does it look like?" Itachi asked as he put on some shorts. "And to answer that question, I change my apperance to mach the being I'm attracted to. So I turned into a human."

"Ok, but if you are wearing my clothes you should wear some underwear too. And we have to get you new clothes," Kakashi said getting up. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. After stripping he hoped in and grabbed the shampoo. He poured some onto his hands and rubbed them together. He he ran his hands over his hair and scrubbed his head so bubbles were abundant on his head. He leaned his head back and under the water. After he rinced his hair he grabed his pouf(1) and put his old spice on it. He quickly washed his body and rinsed off. He went to turn off the shower when a hand stopped him. He looked at Itachi and sighed in annoyance. Itachi climbed in and pinned Kakashi to the wall. "I don't have time for this Itachi. Please let me go."

"I won't. I like you and I want you. You won't leave until I get what I want," Itachi said shaking his head. He pushed his knee between Kakashi's thighs and smiled at his expression. "You're saying you don't want to?"

"No, I'm saying if I don't hurry and leave there's a high possibility of me loosing my job. So please let me go," Kakashi demanded. Itachi's head dropped.

"Alright if I let you go, later you're mine. Agreed?" he asked smiling devilishly. Kakashi nodded reluctantly. Itachi let go and they got out. Kakashi quickly got dressed. His stomach growled as he went down the stairs. Itachi slid past him on the railing. "So where do you work?"

"I'll explain later. Right now I have to leave, and put something on at least," Kakashi said noticing Itachi only in a towel.

"You're not leaving without a goodbye kiss," Itachi said tackling Kakashi. They fell and Itachi ended up straddling Kakashi. He leaned down and kissed Kakashi. Kakashi pushed him off and smiled. He pulled up his black mask and left. "What's with that mask?"

Itachi shook his head and smiled. He went to the kitchen and made some scrambled eggs. He took them to the table and sat down. As soon as he sat something was wrong. He looked around and spotted the item causing his discomfort. There was a bird on the windowsill. He crouched under the table and slowly, but quietly moved towards it. The bird took no notice. He crept closer aaaaaand pounced. Not a second after did he realize the window was closed. His eyes widened and his face collided with the window making a loud thwack! The bird flew away and he slid to the floor, his face throbbing. "That was fun."

He got up and went to the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. His stomach growled and he remembered his breakfast on the table he got up and got it. When he came back the lady on tv was introducing a person. He looked at them curiously. The person that he recognized, but they seemed different. The lady blushed as he thanked her for having him. "A-and this is Kakashi Hatake. He is in the business of animating and special effects for movies. In my opinion he's more the actor type."

"Thanks but I prefer the animating and special effects. It's more fun, and I'm not much of a camera person. Being out here on stage is difficult. So, yeah. But thank you very much for having me on the show. It's a great honor for me," Kakashi said smiling. Itachi realized what was different. Kakashi had no mask. He was showing his face to everyone watching. He felt his stomach churn at the thought. Kakashi was his. He shook his head and looked back to the tv. Kakashi was shaking hands with the host and he left the stage. Itachi smiled as he finished his eggs. Now he could talk to Kakashi about his job. Itachi took the plate to the sink and washed the dishes. He yawned and turned off the tv. He sleepily made his way up to Kakashi's room and onto his bed. As soon as he fell onto the bed he curled up and fell asleep. He twitched awake as something crashed downstairs. He got up securing his towel and went downstairs. He heard the person moving around. He smiled as he thought of how much he would scare them. He stopped at the dresser in the hall and got the pocket knife. He pulled out the blade and went around the corner.

"Stop whoever you are! I have a pocket knife and am very good at using them as throwing knives. So if you don't want to get hurt I suggest you stop what you're doing and leave," Itachi said loudly coming around the corner. He stopped as he recognised the intruder. "Gai? What are you doing in here?

(1)A pouf is the name i have for the weird little fluffy things people use in baths or showers.


	3. I Love Winter

"Gai?! What are you doing here!?" Itachi said loudly. The man turned to Itachi in surprise.

"I was coming to get the person I love to go on a date with me. What are you doing here?" Gai countered. Itachi thought then smiled. Gai tensed at the mischievous smile Itachi had. "What's with that smile?"

"I'm here because Kakashi bought me. I belong to him and he belongs to me," Itachi said possessively. Gai frowned at this and glared at Itachi. "But it seems we have similar tastes. When did you see him?"

"We were younger and I did something that I regret horribly. Now I have come to put right what I did then," Gai said smiling. Itachi felt sick at the sight of the overly white smile.

"Well, you'll have to go through me to get to him," Itachi said bracing himself. Gai launched himself into Itachi's gut. Itachi countered by side stepping. Gai quickly recovered and threw a punch at Itachi, who lazily pushed his wrist to the side. Gai retaliated by kicking at the other man. Itachi continuously blocked and dodged all of Gai's attacks. They were so absorbed in the fight they didn't hear the door open. Kakashi walked into the dinning room to see Itachi and Gai. Their hands locked together in a battle to push the other. They both stopped and looked at Kakashi. Itachi raised his hand to wave when something dropped. "Welcome home Kakashi."

"Ummmm, you kinda dropped something," Kakashi said pointing at the floor. Itachi looked down to see his towel around his feet. He smiled and blushed slightly.

"Well, this was just how I was getting ready for our thing tonight. After all you did promise," Itachi said walking over to Kakashi. Gai's face reddened with anger and Itachi smiled.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked. Gai stepped forward and pulled Kakashi away from Itachi. He hugged Kakashi and dipped him(1)

"I am here to take you on a date and win your heart my dear Kakashi!" Gai said loudly. Kakashi tilted his head as Gai stood him up. Itachi pulled Kakashi away and glared at Gai.

"No, Kakashi has things to do with me. Not you Gai. So get lost," Itachi said hugging Kakashi from behind. He looked at the animator as he started shaking. "Kakashi? What's wrong?"

"Why? Why Gai? Why are you here?" Kakashi asked in fury. Itachi stepped away from Kakashi frightened. He looked at the silver haired man. "Why are you here? Answer me!"

"I came to tell you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did all those years ago. I regret it and wanted to make it right. I wanted to ask if you still felt the same as you did all those years ago. Please tell me Kakashi," Gai said kneeling down. Kakashi looked at him in rage. Gai fell back and scooted away.

"No Gai. Those feelings towards you are dead. They were dead long ago. I have moved on. Now leave," Kakashi said pointing at the front door. Gai looked at the door sadly and nodded. He got up and looked at Kakashi. Itachi slowly approached the shaking man.

"I will return for you Kakashi. No matter what I will stop at nothing until you are mine. Now I bid you adieu," Gai said disappearing through the door. Kakashi collapsed crying. Itachi carefully knelt next to him. Kakashi hugged him and sobbed into Itachi's bare chest. Itachi carefully picked up his owner and carried him up stairs. He carefully removed Kakashi's clothes until he was in his boxers. Itachi patted Kakashi's back gently.

"Kakashi?" Itachi said in a low voice. Kakashi looked up at him with red puffy eyes. It was then Itachi notice that the left eye was different and had a scar running through it. He held up the hair that had been blocking Kakashi's left eye. He leaned forward and kissed Kakashi's eyelid. Itachi leaned over and kissed the other one. "You'll be fine. I'm here. Alright?"

"Y-yeah, ok," Kakashi answered shakily. Itachi nodded and stood Kakashi up. He pulled off Kakashi's boxers and picked him up. "I-Itachi, what are y-you doing?"

"I'm taking you to the shower. A nice warm shower ought to cheer you up. Right?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded and leaned into Itachi's chest. "I'll let you take a shower on your own."

"Really? You seemed so eager before," Kakashi said as Itachi put him into the warm water. Itachi shrugged and left the bathroom. Kakashi just sat letting the warm water fall over his body.

_"No Kakashi. I'm not a homo. I don't date guys. Especially room mates. Get lost!" Gai said looking at him in disgust._

_"But Gai-san please?" Kakashi begged._

_"No way I already have a girl. What the hell would I want a pathetic guy like you. You have no appreciation for physical training. Unlike Kyori-chan. You can forget coming back to the apartment. Your stuff will all be in the garbage. Now get lost before I call the cops," Gai said glaring at him. Kakashi quickly ran away dropping his present for the muscle freak. Kakashi ran away crying into his scarf._

_"I hate winter. I-It's...on second thought it's perfect Cold and bitter just like people. I hate summer and spring. They're both so...so...so warm and cheery. Just like his smile. No Kakashi. He...he hates you. He wants nothing to do with you. Just like everyone else in the world," Kakashi sobbed. He wiped his eyes with his scarf as he wandered through the streets. Suddenly he was picked up. Kakashi tried to kick them but his body wouldn't move. Soon after he peeked at his surroundings. He heard someone coming and closed his eyes. Tehy picked him up and carried him. Then he was dropped into a hot bath. He moaned as the warmth filled his body._

_"**So, you're awake?" **a deep frightening voice said. Kakashi's eyes flew open. He looked to see and strange man with green eyes and no irises. He almost jumped out of the water. "**He's awake. I think the army would like him. Should we see Nagato?**"_

_"Yes. As soon as he recovers and it's morning we'll take him in Kakuzu," a man with red hair said nodding. Kakashi looked back and forth between the two men. _

"...Ashi... Akashi...Kakashi," Itachi said waving a hand in front of Kakashi's eyes. Kakashi blinked being pulled out of his memory. "Are you alright? You were in there on the floor staring blankly. I took you out and you were babbling about something. But I don't know what it was."

"I-I'm fine. Thank you Itachi," Kakashi said hugging Itachi. Itachi put a towel on Kakashi's head and dried his hair. Kakashi grabbed Itachi's arm as he tried to dry his hair. Itachi lifted the towel and looked at him. "Itachi, do you really like me?"

"Yes. I already changed my form to match yours. What else do I have to do to prove it?" Itachi asked looking Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi leaned up towards him and gently but carefully kissed Itachi. Itachi scolded himself not to get excited. He gently pulled Kakashi's face to his deepening the kiss. Kakashi moaned as Itachi snaked his tongue into his mouth. Itachi grabbed Kakashi's head and lay him carefully onto the bed. He pulled away and smiled at Kakashi. He kissed his forehead and flopped down next to Kakashi. Kakashi snuggled into Itachi's chest and fell asleep. Itachi smiled and stroked Kakashi's silver hair. He leaned over and kissed Kakashi's forehead again. "Good night Kakashi. I will see you in the morning. I love you and I always will. Sweet dreams. Don't be afraid. I'm right here if you need me."


	4. Bad Times return

Okay, here is mah new chapter. I hope you like it. I own nothing. Especially not Naruto or it's characters or it might be a little different. But enjoy.

* * *

Itachi woke up as the bed next to him was cold. He sat up and looked around frantically. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. No Kakashi. He ran downstairs to the living room. No Kakashi. He checked the whole house. No Kakashi. "Kakashi?"

He jumped as the door opened. Kakashi came through with bags of groceries. Itachi grabbed the bags and took them to the kitchen. He came back to see Kakashi taking off his coat and shoes. "If you keep staring at me like that, nevermind. Help me put stuff away Itachi."

"Ok. Whatever you say," Itachi said as he helped Kakashi. Itachi went to the kitchen and made eggs and bacon. He brought one plate and set it in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looked at it and smiled.

"Why only one? Aren't you going to eat?" Kakashi asked. Itachi smiled deviously and looked at Kakashi. Kakashi was already eating. He smiled as he finished the food. "Thanks Itachi. The food was great. Now, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll be right there," he said as Kakashi left. Itachi smiled as he took Kakashi's plate and put it into the sink. He ran up the stairs as the shower started. He peeked into the bathroom and smiled as Kakashi climbed into the shower. Itachi took off his shorts and carefully walked it. He laughed silently because Kakashi didn't turn on the fan so steam clouded the bathroom. He pulled the door open and climbed in. Kakashi turned towards the noise and moaned as he was kissed. Itachi deepened the kiss as he pushed his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Took you long enough," Kakashi said as they separated to breath. Itachi growled and bit Kakashi's neck making him moan. Itachi smiled and pushed Kakashi into the wall still biting him.

"Now, you're mine now. No excuses," Itachi growled against Kakashi's smooth neck. Itachi licked from Kakashi's jaw line to his chest and attacked his nipples. Kakashi moaned and let his head fall back. Itachi smiled as Kakashi moaned and fisted his hair. Itachi smiled and looked up at Kakashi. The silver haired man was red. He fell back against the wall as Itachi licked his chest down to his erection. The panther looked up and smiled at his owner as he licked the head and licked down the whole length. Itachi shook his head and took Kakashi's erection into his mouth. He bobbed his head and ran his tongue down the vein on Kakashi's cock. Itachi sucked and bobbed until Kakashi came in his mouth. He swallowed it and stood up turning off the water. Itachi picked up Kakashi and carried him out. He grabbed a towel and dried Kakashi then himself off. He carried Kakashi to the bed and put him down. He climbed on top of Kakashi kissing from his stomach up to his neck. "Ready?"

"Y-yeah. But here," Kakashi said pulling out some lube looking away. Itachi took it and smeared it on his fingers. He pushed them into Kakashi and felt around gently inside of him. Kakashi suddenly arched his back off the bed as Itachi stroked that bundle of nerves over and over. He stopped and stretched Kakashi. He pulled his fingers out and looked at Kakashi panting and flushed Itachi smiled and kissed Kakashi. He pushed his erection slowly into Kakashi and waited. "W-well don't stop now."

"Gah, you're so tight. Alright. I'll go slowly for you," Itachi said pushing into Kakashi more. He slowly pulled out and pushed back into Kakashi hitting those nerves. He smiled as he slowly kept thrusting in and out. "Kakashi, answer me truthfully. Do want me to keep with this pace or go faster?"

"I-I want y-you to-to, aaaaaaaaa! Go f-f-faster. P-push h-harder," Kakashi moaned as he arched off the bed again. Itachi smiled as he increased the pace and pushed into Kakashi harder and faster. He leaned down and sucked Kakashi's neck forming a purple hickey greatly contrasting Kakashi's skin. "I-ITACHI!"

"Kakashi you've got to loosen your ass or I'll cum to soon," Itachi growled as he thrust. Kakashi barely nodded and did as Itachi asked.

"Even if y-you cum to e-early, y-you can j-just fuck me a-again," Kakashi panted as Itachi pushed into him forcefully again.

"But, that's only if I want to right?" Itachi growled as Kakashi squeezed him. "So, you want to play that game?"

"Y-yeaaaaaah," Kakashi said as Itachi thrust into him harder than before. He returned to the previous pace and kissed his owner. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Itachi's hips pulling him deeper. He pulled Itachi's face to his and kissed him roughly wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi smiled into the kiss and hugged Kakashi going deeper still. "I-Itachi, I-I-I like you a lot. P-please s-stay with me for as l-long as you w-want."

"You can bet your ass I will," Itachi said kissing Kakashi's neck. He went to kiss Kakashi when he heard a gasp from the doorway. He turned and saw no one.

"Why'd you stop? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked as Itachi shook his head. He quickly started thrusting again and kissed Kakashi. Itachi moaned as he rolled onto his back. Kakashi sat up on Itachi and started bouncing quickly. Itachi smiled and grabbed Kakashi's hips pulling him down to his thrusts. Kakashi's head flew back as he moaned Itachi's name loudly. Itachi let go of Kakashi's hip and grabbed his forgotten erection and stroked him. Kakashi came moaning Itachi's name. Itachi smiled and thrust forcefully into Kakashi. The last time he pushed himself all the way to the hilt in Kakashi and came deep in the other man. Itachi pulled Kakashi down to him in a hug and lay him next to him. Kakashi cuddled close to Itachi's chest and hugged him. "Thank you Itachi."

"For what?" Itachi asked as he wrapped his arms around Kakashi.

"For being a panther," Kakashi answered looking up at him. Itachi smiled and nodded. He got up and put on some shorts. "We still need to get you your own clothes."

"Whenever you're ready we can go, but after lunch," Itachi said getting Kakashi some sweat pants. He tossed them to Kakashi who put them on. Itachi walked over and picked up his owner and they went downstairs. "Oh, wait. If we don't do something my cum will be leaking out of your ass."

"I don't know what to do about that," Kakashi said kissing the underside of Itachi's chin.

"Then we'll just have to plug it somehow," Itachi said smiling. Kakashi shook his head. They reached the bottom of the stairs. Kakashi looked at the tv.

"Did you turn that on?" he asked looking at his lover. Itachi shook his head. Suddenly someone sat up from the couch. "Rin? When did you get here?"

"Just a bit a go," Rin answered smiling. Kakashi hopped out of Itachi's arms and hugged the woman.

"You okay? Your face is red and you're kind of warm," Kakashi said feeling her forehead. Her eyes widened as she noticed the two men had no shirts on.

"So it was you?" Itachi asked looking at her.

"What?" Kakashi asked looking at Itachi.

"I heard something while we were up stairs. So it must've been her. She accidentally saw something she shouldn't," Itachi said smiling. Rin's face turned into a tomato as Itachi looked at her. Kakashi looked incredulously at Itachi then ran up the stairs. "Sorry to embarrass you."

"No, it's fine. I should have stayed downstairs," Rin said smiling apologetically. Itachi walked into the kitchen and started making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Would you like one Rin?" Itachi asked she nodded.

"Thank goodness I came alone today. Although Obito is on his way. If he got here first it would be a nightmare. But you're Kakashi's boyfriend right?" Rin asked. Itachi beamed at the two words nodding.

"My name is Itachi. It's nice to meet you. How do you know Kakashi?" he asked kissing her hand. A shoe hit him in the head as his lips touched her hand.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM RIN ITACHI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE ANYWAY?" Obito yelled hugging Rin away from him. Itachi glared at Obito.

"You two know each other?" Rin asked as Obito kissed her cheek. Itachi hesitantly nodded.

"He's my uncle. But we're only a few years apart," Itachi sad boredly.

"You still never said why you're here," Obito said accusingly. They all turned as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Kakashi was standing on them looking at the three. "Kakashi! Hi, it's great to see you. Do you want me to remove the intruder?"

"What intruder?" Kakashi asked as Obito pointed at Itachi. Itachi boredly stared at Obito. "He's not an intruder. He's my boyfriend."

"WHAT?!" Obito screamed. He looked back and forth between Itachi and Kakashi. "HE'S YOUR WHAT?"

"My boyfriend," Kakashi giggled as Itachi came over behind him and kissed his neck. "Why?"

"This is awkward now," Obito said face palming. Kakashi tilted his head to the side confused. Obito pointed at Itachi. "That's my nephew."

"Oh, now I see. Your friend is dating your nephew is really awkward in your opinion," Kakashi said smiling. "Why are you two here again?"

"We're going to see that new horror movie. Remember?" Rin said boredly. Kakashi nodded as Itachi gave him his sandwich. He also handed one to Rin.

"Where's mine?" Obito asked. Itachi stuck his tongue at him. "Make me a sandwich please?"

"No," Itachi said sitting down. He pulled Kakashi into his lap and took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's great. Thank you Itachi," Rin said happily eating hers. Obito copied Itachi pulling Rin onto his lap biting her sandwich. After both sandwiches were finished Itachi and Kakashi went to change. Rin and Obito went to watch tv when something shattered. They ran upstairs to see Itachi on the ground. "Itachi. Itachi wake up."

"Wha?" Itachi asked as he looked around. He put his hand to his head and winced. He looked at it and there was blood. He frantically looked around. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom. As he ran back to the room he tripped. "No,no,no,no,no,no. Why did they take him?"

"Who took who? And where's Kakashi?" Obito asked. Itachi turned to him with tears in his eyes.

"They took Kakashi. They took him. I don't know what to do," Itachi said as the tears flowed freely. Obito hugged him.

"What's going on?" Rin asked looking at them. Obito looked at Itachi.

"The people who took Kakashi are the ones who did this to me and Itachi. They are the ones who made it so we change form. Now they have Kakashi and we don't know why," Obito explained. Rin's hand flew to her mouth in shock. They all froze as something fell in the kitchen. Itachi was the first out of the room and down the stairs. He ran to the kitchen to see Gai again. Itachi tackled Gai.

"It was you wasn't it!? Wasn't it?! You did this! You told them to take him! Now he's gone!" Itachi yelled as he strangled Gai. Gai hit Itachi in the face and threw him off coughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gai yelled back. Itachi glared at him with intense hatred.

"I know you're their lap dog. I know it was you. You told them where Kakashi was and you came to rub it in didn't you?" Itachi said angrily. Gai returned his hateful glare. "Well?"

"I did tell them about Kakashi, but what does it matter? He just crushed my heart yesterday. So it's payback," Gai said angrily. Itachi lost it and broke down crying. Obito and Rin came running down.

"Gai what have you done?" Obito asked. Itachi told them and Obito punched Gai's face. "You asshole! You've killed Kakashi. Is that enough payback for you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gai asked as Obito hugged Itachi.

"Do you remember the day Kakashi confessed to you Gai? I do," Obito said sadly. "That day I told Kakashi to come to my house if you said no. I was there watching as you cruelly ripped out Kakashi's heart, threw it to the ground, and smashed it. Kakashi left and I went home. I waited for hours but he never came. I went out looking for him. I found him, but they found him first. They took Kakashi. Don't you wonder what happened to Kakashi's eye? How he got that scar? I know."

"Well, then enlighten me," Gai said plainly. Obito growled. It took everything for him not to punch Gai. "Well, are you going to tell me or leave me hanging?"

"Kakashi was kidnapped by the people you work for and sent to the army. The army paid them and took Kakashi. Kakashi was forced into the army. Forced to fight because of you," Obito said furiously.

"Kakashi's chest and stomach have scars all over them. His eye too. That's all because of you?" Itachi asked standing. "You were just there to be bait for him? So he would run away and get caught by them. Now he has been taken again. This time I don't think they'll sell him."

"It's no longer my problem," Gai said nonchalantly. Itachi and Obito lost it and punched Gai in the face together.

"You said you loved him. How is this loving him? IF YOU LOVED HIM YOU WOULD BE GOING AFTER HIM TO SAVE HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS!" Itachi yelled at Gai as he punched him. Itachi grabbed Gai and threw him out the front door.

"OH, AND YOU KNOW WHAT LOVE IS?" Gai yelled at Itachi. Itachi carefully stepped down after Gai.

"YES, I DO. LOVE IS WHEN YOU SEE THAT PERSON AND YOU'RE HAPPY IF THEY'RE HAPPY! SAD IF THEY'RE SAD! DOING EVERYTHING POSSIBLE TO MAKE THAT PERSON SMILE! THAT IS LOVE GAI! NOT WHATEVER YOU THINK TO CALL LOVE!" Itachi yelled as Gai backed away from him shaking his head. "Now, you are going to tell me where they are or I'll make sure you are in the worst pain possible for the rest of your life."

"O-ok. They're on the otherside of town. It'll take you all day to get there. I don't know what they want with Kakashi. I-I am truly sorry," Gai said as Itachi looked at Obito and Rin.

"I'm going to get him. You two can come with me or not," Itachi said as he started for the garage. Obito and Rin nodded.

_"No Kakashi. I'm not a homo. I don't date guys. Especially room mates. Get lost!" Gai said looking at him in disgust._

_"But Gai-san please?" Kakashi begged._

_"No way I already have a girl. What the hell would I want a pathetic guy like you. You have no appreciation for physical training. Unlike Kyori-chan. You can forget coming back to the apartment. Your stuff will all be in the garbage. Now get lost before I call the cops," Gai said glaring at him. Kakashi quickly ran away dropping his present for the muscle freak. Kakashi ran away crying into his scarf._

_"I hate winter. I-It's...on second thought it's perfect Cold and bitter just like people. I hate summer and spring. They're both so...so...so warm and cheery. Just like his smile. No Kakashi. He...he hates you. He wants nothing to do with you. Just like everyone else in the world," Kakashi sobbed. He wiped his eyes with his scarf as he wandered through the streets. He fell against a wall. A black cat crawled into his lap. He smiled. 'This kitty is always following me. He must really like me,' Kakashi thought. He stroked the cat until he past out. Suddenly he was picked up. Kakashi tried to kick them but his body wouldn't move. Soon after he peeked at his surroundings. He heard someone coming and closed his eyes. They picked him up and carried him. Then he was dropped into a hot bath. He moaned as the warmth filled his body._

_"**So, you're awake?" **a deep frightening voice said. Kakashi's eyes flew open. He looked to see and strange man, tan with green eyes and no irises. He almost jumped out of the water. "**He's awake. I think the army would like him. Should we see Nagato?**"_

_"Yes. As soon as he recovers and it's morning we'll take him in Kakuzu," a man with red hair said nodding. Kakashi looked back and forth between the two men. Nagato left. Kakashi shrank into the water as Kakuzu came towards him. He pulled Kakashi out of the tub and dropped him on a towel._

**_"Your recovery depends on your body being warm. Let's see how fast I can help with that," _**_Kakuzu said stripping. Kakashi struggled to escape as Kakuzu's clothes fell. He was lifted and his arms were tied behind his back folded. Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized his fate._

_"No, please anything but that," Kakashi said wiggling to escape. Kakuzu grabbed him and kissed him. Kakashi began to panic after something slipped down his throat. "What did you do to me?"_

_**"Nothing harmful. It'll make things a lot better,"** Kakuzu said as he smiled darkly. Kakashi shook his head and tried to escape again. Kakuzu grabbed him and put him on his stomach. Kakashi moaned as Kakuzu pushed his fingers into Kakashi's tight hole. He felt around until Kakashi rolled slightly. **"Hmmm, Bingo." **  
_

_"N-no, p-please no don't," Kakashi begged as a strange feeling came over him. He moaned as Kakuzu pulled him into his lap. Kakuzu pulled Kakashi roughly onto his large erection. Kakashi moaned loudly. Kakuzu smiled and thrust hard into Kakashi. He quickly went harder and faster as Kakashi moaned. Kakuzu hit that bundle of nerves and Kakashi's body tensed, his back arched and his head fell back. Kakuzu latched his mouth onto Kakashi's collar bone and sucked creating a red hickey. Kakashi moaned loudly as he came on their stomachs. Kakuzu kept thrusting relentlessly. Kakashi looked at him confused as Kakuzu turned him and pushed him to the floor on his stomach. "Isn't it enough I already came?"_

_**"Enough? No, I can never have enough of what I want. Now, shut up and keep moaning bitch. Wait, Kakashi, your body is overheating. Do you feel better now?" **Kakuzu asked as he rammed into Kakashi. The teen nodded. Kakuzu bit the back of Kakashi's neck making him moan even louder. **"You're going to come soon. Say my name while you do and I might stop. But you don't really want me to do you?"**  
_

_"I-I, aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, K-KAKUZU!" Kakashi yelled as he came. Kakuzu moaned as Kakashi's body tensed around him. He came moaning and biting Kakashi's neck. _

**_"Odd. Normally it takes more to get me to cum than that. You really are special Kakashi Hatake. Not that it matters. When you wake up again you'll be in hell," _**_Kakuzu said leaving._

_"W-wha?" Kakashi asked as his eyes closed._

**"Kakashi. Kakashi, wake up now. I'm getting tired of waiting,"** Kakuzu said annoyed Kakashi blinked and looked around. He rolled over onto his back and moaned from the pain in his head. Kakashi shook his head. 'Why am I here?' he questioned himself. He looked to the side to see Kakuzu. He panicked and went to crawl away but his arms were tied behind his back. He struggled. Kakuzu turned and picked him up. He smiled and Kakashi felt the tears falling down his face. Kakuzu pushed him roughly to the floor on his back. Kakashi noticed they were both naked. **"Familiar isn't it. All though you won't have that drug to help you. You still like to be pushed around too."**

"W-what do you want from me?" Kakashi asked as Kakuzu's tongue slid up his stomach and chest stopping at his nipple making him shiver. "What more can you take from me?"

**"Everything. I want you. Remember I never get enough of what I want. After we got rid of you I realized my mistake. Now you're mine and it's all thanks to that training addict. What was his name? Gai? Yes, that's the one. Not that it matters,"** Kakuzu said as he barely ran his fingers over Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi shivered. Kakuzu smiled and pushed his fingers into Kakashi. He pulled them out angrily as they were covered in cum. **"So you have a guy already? Well, this just means I don't have to stretch you. That's good. I was tired of waiting."**

"N-no, please. You're too big. It'll tear me," Kakashi pleaded. Kakuzu shook his head.

**"You're stalling. Besides, you didn't tear before and you were smaller then. I'm done with this,"** Kakuzu declared as he thrust forcefully into Kakashi. Kakashi screamed as pain spread up his back. Kakuzu waited then started ramming himself into Kakashi. Kakashi struggled to get away. He froze and moaned as Kakuzu hit that spot. He noted Kakashi's behavior and smiled. He shifted slightly and hit that spot with every thrust. Kakashi moaned loudly as Kakuzu forced their lips together and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Kakashi bit the invading tongue making Kakuzu pull away. He slapped Kakashi and barely touched his pale neck noticing the purple hickey. He attached his mouth to the opposite side of Kakashi's neck and sucked forming a red hickey. He Thrust harder into Kakashi. **"So you really like that guy don't you. Maybe that's why the muscle freak turned you in. He must hate your boyfriend."**

"It's none of your business Kakuzu. But you can bet he'll come help me," Kakashi said as Kakuzu licked his earlobe and bit it. He sucked on it making Kakashi moan. Kakuzu smiled and licked from there to Kakashi's shoulder and bit it drawing blood. Kakashi's body tensed as he felt the heat rising in his stomach. "Fu-fuck. No, K-Kakuzu. S-stop."

**"To late. I'm sure you're at you limit, but I'm not. Far from it actually. I-" **Kakuzu stopped his sentence as Kakashi tensed and came hard on his own stomach. Kakuzu smiled as he started thrusting again. He felt confused as heat rolled in his stomach. He thrust into Kakashi again. This time all the way and came. Kakuzu smiled and Kissed Kakashi. **"You are definitely special. Especially since I came so quickly this time. Normally it takes longer. Of course you know that don't you? And about your dear boyfriend, it'll take all day to get here and we have people who can take him. So don't have that much faith in him. Or else you'll be depressed when he doesn't come get you."**

"You bastard! I hate you and everyone else in this place. Damn you all to hell," Kakashi said as Kakuzu came closer. He leaned down right in front of Kakashi's face.

**"You're in hell. Remember?" **Kakuzu said as Kakashi shrank away. Kakuzu left closing the door. Kakashi listened closely and heard him lock it. He pulled his arms in front of him out of the rope. He quickly looked around and found his pants. He put them on and looked at the window. Bars. Kakashi looked at the bars and smiled. Kakuzu was smart. He put plastic bars to look like metal ones. Kakashi tried to open the window, but it didn't budge. He sighed as he looked around for something. He shook his head as he found nothing. Kakashi closed his eyes and broke the glass with his left elbow. He grabbed the rope and tied it to the tub from his teen years. Kakashi climbed up and tossed the small rope out the window. He climbed out just as the door opened. A blonde person with a pony tail came in. He noticed the rope and walked over. Kakashi started sliding down. He looked at the ground and frowned. If he didn't let go then he'd be pulled back in. The rope started sliding back into the window. He took a deep breath and let go. He fell and grabbed onto a tree branch. He sighed in relief as the branch held him. He started to climb towards the trunk when something snapped. He looked to see the branch break. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he fell. He heard and felt himself hit the ground. He cringed as someone picked him up. He peeked at the person. They were oddly familiar. He opened his eyes and everything was white. He began to panic. Then he heard something beep of to the left. He looked to see a heart monitor and an iv. He was in the hospital. He looked around again and noticed the person in the corner reading a magazine. He smiled.

"Hey. What're you doing here Asuma?" Kakashi asked. The man looked up smiling with a toothpick in his mouth. "They won't let you smoke so you get a toothpick?"

"Yup. But more importantly, what were you doing falling out of a tree that high?" Asuma asked as Kakashi sat up. Kakashi waved it off. "I'm here because I saw you fall and Kurenai said we couldn't leave until you woke up."

"That's thoughtful of you. Thanks. Could I use your phone to call Obito real quick?" he asked hi friend.

"No need. I already called and told him where we are. He should be here any se-" Asuma was cut off as Itachi burst through the door and practically flew to Kakashi's side. Asuma looked confused. "cond?"

"Sorry, Kakashi are you alright? What happened? Did they hurt you? Oh thank goodness you're safe," Itachi said quickly. Rin, Obito, and Kurenai stood in the doorway as Itachi gushed out questions. Kurenai sat down and handed Asuma some water and soup. Itachi turned and bowed to them. "Sorry for my rudeness. My name is Itachi. I'm Kakashi's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you two."

"Asuma," Asuma answered shaking Itachi's hand.

"Kurenai," she said as Itachi kissed her hand. He went back to Kakashi's side and sat.

"The doctor said it was just bruises. That height you fell from could have killed you. Although you had some sort of bite on your shoulder, what is that?" Asuma said noticing the purple and red hickies. Kakashi felt his neck and turned horribly red.

"I-I have nothing to say," Kakashi said as Itachi examined his neck.

"Where the hell did this other one come from?" Itachi asked angrily. Kakashi winced and pulled his knees into his chest hugging them. His head fell to rest on his knees. Asuma recognised that pose. Kakashi did that in the army when no one was looking. It means hes upset or ashamed. Asuma got up and walked over. He put his hand on Kakashi;s shoulder.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry Itachi, I tried to stop him but I couldn't. I'm so sorry," Kakashi sobbed.

"Could you all leave for a minute?" Asuma asked. Everyone left reluctantly. Especially Itachi.

"Kakashi, you can tell me what happened. I know something's bothering you," Asuma said patting Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi looked up at him still choking as he cried.

"Th-they k-kidnapped m-me a-again. H-he did th-the s-same th-things a-as b-before a-and I-I tried not to but I e-en-enjoyed it. I-I c-cheated on I-Itachi e-even th-though he-he's so loyal. I-I'm a h-ho-horrible p-person. Itachi d-deserves s-someone b-be-better th-than m-m-me," Kakashi sobbed. Asuma shook his head.

"Kakashi, I'm sure he'll understand. He seems like an understanding person. So tell him and don't let him leave you," Asuma said smiling. Kakashi smiled as tears still rolled down his face.

"Thank you, Asuma. I'm glad I met you then," Kakashi said hugging his best friend.

"Who is Asuma to Kakashi, if I may ask?" Itachi asked annoyed as he watched the two hug.

"Relax. They met in the army. For the years they were there they kinda got together. But after they were both honorably discharged on injuries they broke up and have been friends since. But don't worry Asuma has Kurenai and Kakashi has you," Rin said pulling Itachi away from the door.

"What injuries?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Well, my leg was cut off just below the knee and Kakashi's eye was slashed and his heart was cut too. A grenade went off and he protected us. The shrapnel flew and lodged in his chest and stomach. We came out and got him back to camp. We thought he had died. So we fought like crazy and won that fight. The squad came back and we found out Kakashi was alive. But he was in a coma. If it weren't for him we'd all be dead," Asuma said in the doorway of the room. Itachi looked at him incredulously. "Although he kind of scared me. He had this cat that followed him everywhere. It was pretty strange. But hey, maybe you should get his part of the story. No?"

"I will," Itachi said as he stood up. He stopped and looked at Asuma's legs. He couldn't tell which one was fake. Asuma leaned down and rolled up his left pant leg. Itachi gasped quietly as his fake leg was visible. Asuma smiled and nodded into the room. Itachi walked in and met Kakashi with a passionet kiss. "Kakashi will you tell me the story of when you were in the army?"

"I-I, ok. I'll tell you. But it's not a nice story," Kakashi said sadly. Itachi kissed him again and sat on the bed. He looked at his boyfriend like a child waiting for him to tell the story. "I had been taken by those people and when I woke up someone was holding me. I looked around to see one named Nagato being payed a lot of money. I assumed it was to pay for me being brought to them. I was only sixteen, but they didn't care. I was taken to the camp and shown to my tent. They told me training started at nine every day. I looked at my tent mates and none of them really stood out to me as friendly. So I stuck to myself. That is until I met Asuma. He's a year older than me. He came to the army to get away from his dad. After that he and I became best friends. We did everything together. I really liked him. But then they sent us to the battle field. At first Asuma and I were hesitant to do anything. But soon we realized. we couldn't be hesitant or we'd die. So we took charge and did everything we could to win. Before we knew it I was made captain of the squad. Asuma was second in command. We were out in enemy territory and I got careless. The enemy set a trap and a grenade was set to go off. I had them hide in an abandon bomb shelter. They tried to pull me in but I shut it. When I woke up I was in the hospital ward with Asuma next to me. He told me I had been in a coma for three weeks and he had lost part of his leg. After that we were honorably discharged and I moved here."

"Wow, it's not that bad. Liar," Itachi said happily. He kissed Kakashi deeply. They both fell asleep. Itachi held Kakashi to his chest happily. Kurenai, Obito, Rin, and Asuma left them smiling.


	5. Let's Go

Kakashi looked around groggily. He smiled as he saw Itachi asleep on the bed. He frowned as a breeze came through the window. He pulled his legs over the side of the bed. He got up and walked over to the window. He shuddered as the gown settled exposing his ass. He looked at it and tied another knot in the gown. He shook his head and reached for the window. Kakashi gasped as his arm was grabbed. He looked down to see a tanned hand on his. He looked back and sighed as Itachi came into view. "What are you doing Kakashi?"

"Closing the window," Kakashi said pointing lazily with his left hand. Itachi took that hand and kissed it. Kakashi looked away turning red. "I want to leave the hospital. Can we go now?"

"I'll go talk to the doctor," Itachi said kissing Kakashi. He smiled and left. Itachi sighed as he left the room. He looked at the elevator and walked to it. It open and he went wide eyed. He backed up slowly shaking his head. Kakuzu and Nagato walked out of the elevator. Kakuzu smirked at Itachi as he walked by. Itachi panicked and ran back to Kakashi's room. He opened the door and rushed in. He quickly locked it and turned around. "Kakashi?"

Itachi looked around panicking. Kakashi was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere. He looked under the bed, in the bathroom, and outside. Kakashi was gone. Itachi snapped around as the door fell into the room. Kakuzu looked at him. "**Where is Kakashi?"**

"I don't know where he is. Even if I did I'd never tell you. I'll take it to my grave," Itachi said smiling like a mad man. Kakuzu frowned and kicked Itachi. Itachi doubled over in pain. He looked at Kakuzu and Nagato smiling still. He turned and jumped out of the window. Kakuzu and Nagato ran to the window to see a raven fly by. Nagato cursed as it flew away. 'Good. Now to find Kakashi,' Itachi thought happily to himself. He flew back and looked around. He stopped in mid flight as he noticed his pale lover hanging on the outside of his room. Itachi morphed into a giant eagle and flew down to Kakashi. He picked up his lover and flew away. Kakashi looked at the giant bird carrying him and blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes and blinked again. When he opened his eyes again he was laying on his back staring up at the sky on top of his house. He sat up and looked to his right. Itachi was next to him sleeping. He smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He yelped as he was swiftly pulled down to Itachi's face in a kiss. He smiled into the kiss as Itachi's tongue slid into his mouth. He suddenly pulled away making Itachi groan in disappointment. Kakashi's face was completely red. "What is it?"

"I'm only in a hospital gown Itachi. I'm kinda exposed up here. Can we go inside?" Kakashi asked as Itachi smiled. He nodded and picked him up. They went inside. Itachi tossed Kakashi onto the bed and smiled as he kissed him again. Kakashi pulled Itachi closer until he heard the front door open. The two separated and Itachi went downstairs. Kakashi carefully walked to the top of the stairs and listened. He looked down as something soft ran over his foot. He looked down to see a squirrel. He screamed as it stared at him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them there was a teenage boy in front of him who greatly resembled Gai, but with rounder eyes, a round face and smaller eyebrows. They even had the same clothing. "W-what do you want?"

"Please forgive me for coming here. I came to get you and Itachi to safety. They are coming here to get you now. Gai-sensei is bringing them. I begged him not to, but he would not listen to me. Gai-sensei is so sensible most of the time, he's like the parent I never had. I am sorry he's doing this," the boy said quickly. Kakashi nodded. Itachi came up the stairs looking angry. He saw the boy and sighed. "We have no time to waste. We must leave now. They'll be here soon."

"But how are we getting away?" Kakashi asked.

"The same way you got here. Itachi and I will change our forms and carry you out. Your friends are safe Kakashi-san. I took them where we'll take you. Oh, how rude of me. Forgive me, but my name is Rock Lee," Lee said bowing. Kakashi looked at Itachi. He had a duffel bag of clothes. When he turned back there was a large eagle outside the window. Itachi handed the bag to Kakashi and jumped out the window. Two eagles flew by the window. "Please climb on Itachi-san's back. They will be more likely to go after me since he is carrying the bag as well."

"That was slightly strange," Kakashi said looking at eagle Lee. He carefully climbed onto Itachi's back. They took off. Kakashi looked around as the wind blew his hair. He smiled and leaned up away from Itachi's body. 'Why would he help us if he really is so loyal to Gai?' Kakashi thought accusingly. He looked at the eagle ahead and shook his head. Kakashi held on as they suddenly dropped. He looked around wildly and sighed as he saw no danger. "Is something wrong Itachi?"

"Yes, Lee just fell out of the sky," Itachi said as Kakashi climbed down. Kakashi watched as Itachi shivered and the feathers retracted and his feet went back to normal. Itachi turned to him smiling. "We need to move quickly. I suspect they put something in Lee. Like a tracking device."

"Oh my god," Kakashi said backing up. Itachi looked and shook his head. Kakuzu and the others from their organization had caught up. Kakuzu stepped forward with Lee dangling from his hand. The boy was unconscious and beaten badly. Kakuzu dropped the teen on the ground. He fell limply as blood slowly flowed from his mouth. "LEE! What have you done to him?"

**"This brat was helping you. I was trying to find you. So he was punished, but I didn't do it. He did,"** Kakuzu said as Kakashi glared at him. Kakuzu side stepped and Gai stepped forward. **"It was his choice for the punishment. And this is what Gai chose."**

"GAI!? How could you do this to him? He thought of you like a father and you do this to him? How could you?" Kakashi yelled hugging Lee's head to his chest. Gai glared at Kakashi.

"You don't know Lee. So how dare you say that! You have no right to talk about how Lee thinks! You don't even know him!" Gai yelled as Kakashi hugged Lee closer still. Gai stepped forward as Kakashi scooted slightly back. Suddenly Lee jumped up and feathers spread across his body. He flew away carrying Kakashi. Gai glared at Itachi who smiled evilly. "How dare you use Lee against us."

"It's not my fault he knows right from wrong better than you," Itachi said still smiling. Gai ground his teeth together. "Well, ciao."

"What?" Gai asked as Itachi jumped up and was caught by another large bird. Kakuzu growled as The birds disappeared.

**"What are you waiting for? Go after them,"** Kakuzu said angrily to Gai. Gai nodded and flew after them. Itachi smiled as they landed. He turned around to find his younger brother behind him.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me. Why the change of heart?" Itachi asked his brother. Sasuke glared at him.

"I only did it because Lee asked me too," Sasuke said annoyed. Itachi nodded in disappointment. He fell to the ground as he was tackled by Kakashi.

"Are you alright?!" Kakashi asked worriedly. Itachi smiled and laughed. Sasuke's head snapped to his brother. "What? Why are you laughing? This is not funny!"

"I'm fine. I'm laughing because you're alright and you are adorable when you're worried and angry," Itachi said smiling. Kakashi huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He turned away from Itachi. Sasuke's jaw hung open until someone shut it.

"It's not nice to gape at people Sasuke," Obito said smiling. Sasuke looked at his uncle, who shrugged.

"You two get a room before you do those thing," Rin said as Itachi and Kakashi made out. Itachi and Kakashi separated sadly. Sasuke smiled as Lee came and hugged him. He looked at Lee sadly as he took in the injuries Lee had. "I'll wrap those for you."

"Thank you very much," Lee said smiling kindly at Rin. Rin nodded and started wrapping Lee's injuries. Lee watched intently as Rin wrapped his wounds. "We need to move quickly. They will be here soon so we shouldn't stay for too long."

"I know a place we could stay maybe," Kakashi said helpfully. He was pulling on some boxers and pants as he did. They all looked at him and nodded. Half an hour later they found themselves in front of a small pet shop. Kakashi smiled. "Sasuke might know the owner. He's a good friend of mine."

"Well, who is it?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi smiled and opened the door. A little bell rang and someone stumbled from the room behind the counter. Sasuke smiled as he looked at his friend Kiba. Kiba smiled at them. "Hey."

"Hey, what can I do for all of you?" Kiba asked looking at them. Kakashi stepped forward.

"We kinda need a place to stay for a while. Could you help us out?" Kakashi asked. Kiba looked at them and smiled. He nodded and pointed to the room he came from. They followed him back. They all gasped at the giant room behind the small store. They all looked as someone hid from their view. "Who was that?"

"Shino, it's fine. You can come out. They're friends," Kiba said smiling. They all looked away as a person with light skin, dark spiky hair, and sunglasses on came out. "It's fine. Shino here is my boyfriend."

"I'm surrounded by gay people," Obito muttered. Rin flicked him. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Thanks Kiba. I really appreciate this," Kakashi said hugging him. Kiba nodded. They all got settled in and fell asleep. Kakashi sat awake staring at the ceiling. He sighed and rolled onto his side. He got up and walked around. Kakashi jumped as he heard someone move behind him. He looked to see a tall shadow. "Hello?"

**"So, Gai was right. You are here,"** the shadow said. Kakashi shivered.

"H-how, did you?" Kakashi asked frightened. The shadow moved closer. Kakashi backed away. "No,no,no. Please no, leave me alone?"

**"That won't happen Kakashi and you know it," **Kakuzu said smiling.


End file.
